I Love You, Do You Love Me To?
by LiLPixi
Summary: Heero tells Duo he loves him Its a one-shot and its kinda short


Looking down at the note on the desk in front of me, I thought of him. Why must my every waking moment be plagued with thoughts of him? His eyes, his smile, I can't seem to get it out of my head. He is all I think about and to tell him would surely be my downfall. How can a boy love another boy? Even when he reads this, will he maybe return my love?

Standing up from my chair as I hear the bed next to mine start to rustle, I walk out of the bedroom we share. Walking down the steps I move to the closet where I grab my coat. Buttoning up as I prepare myself for the harsh cold that awaits me outside the door.

Walking outside, the wind shakes my hair and the chill seems to bite into my flesh. I pull my coat tighter around my body and try to huddle into the warmth. Making my way over to the small SUV parked in the driveway of our house I get in, in a hurry and put my key in the ignition.Quickly turning the heat on full blast and relaxing into the heat, I put the car in drive and pull out of the driveway. I just need to try to get my thoughts off of him.

_Back in the house_

**__**

I awake to the sound of the front door being closed. Sitting up, I rub at my eyes looking around then I spot it. A box with what looks like a note sitting under it. Slowly I get up and walk over to it. The piece of paper has my name on it. I slide it from under the box and begin to read

**_ Duo,_**

****

**_ As you know I'm not too good with words so I'm just going say how I feel._**

**_Duo, I love you with all my heart. I know that it may not seem like I care for you at all, but I do and with each passing day it gets harder and harder to keep it inside. I know it's wrong to love you because we are the same gender, but I do love you. After reading this, if you never want to speak to me again it's okay. I will understand, but what's in the box is for you and if you keep it for the love I have for you or the friendship we have. I hope you cherish it always._**

**__**

**_ Heero_**

**__**

Heero loves me? I would have never guessed!

_In the Car_

__

Looking down at the clock, I had been driving around for a little more than an hour and a half. I guess it's time for me to go back to the house. Duo would have found my note by now and made his decision. I really need to know what it is he chose.

Finally turning into the driveway, I turn the car off and rush to get inside the house. Once inside I notice how dark it is. Slowly I take off my coat and hang it up and start to walk to the stairs when I notice that the fireplace is lit. I walk over to the living room where I spot Duo sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Duo," I began as he turned around. There was a light in his eyes that I could not quite place. He slowly got out the chair and walked over to me.

Not to sure of what was going on I just stood there staring, not knowing what to do or say. He was only inches from me and without saying a word his arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me into a strong embrace, which I returned. Pulling back, he raised one hand that went to my chin as he lifted my face up.

Smiling his lips came closer until they were upon mine. The kiss was so gentle it was like soft silk touching my lips. Wanting more I deepened the kiss, my tongue running across he his bottom lip as I begged for entrance which he granted as he parted his lips then our tongues started to battle each other as if they had there own will. Parting for air we moved to the sofa and clung to each other for a long time until finally he spoke up.

"Heero. I love you too." He paused and looked down at the charm around his neck, the black onyx cross with diamonds as the outline, the one I had left for him. "And I will never take this off."

**

* * *

**

**I finally decied to get off my lazy bum and write some thing new its not much but its jsut to let you kno i havent died or anything haha. Well as for my other storys i am working on them slowly and its gonna take me awhile to get them to the point were i like them enough to post so you may be getting some one-shot storys for a while........**


End file.
